


Lullaby

by DarkWarriorProgram (KoolKat_SuperStar_DareDevil), DorianBlackwall, KaitoKitsune



Series: Ghosts of the Spectres [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Mass Effect 2, Post-Virmire, Sole Survivor (Mass Effect), Spacer (Mass Effect), in the universe Aedan actually lives in they both made it out, well canon for the actual story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoolKat_SuperStar_DareDevil/pseuds/DarkWarriorProgram, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianBlackwall/pseuds/DorianBlackwall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKitsune/pseuds/KaitoKitsune
Summary: How Aedan came to wear his armor.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing featuring our engineer, Aedan. We're working on a big one for him. :)

Aedan left the crew deck for the CIC mid-morning to get a start on the day. He checked his terminal and the small words in the bottom right corner made his blood turn to ice.  
_April 21._  
_The same day they went to Virmire._  
_The day Ashley died in the nuke’s explosion._  
He stared at the screen for what seemed like forever before he was able to force his body to move. Aedan took the elevator to his cabin with a determination that he usually reserved for the battlefield.

He knew he had to do something as a tribute to Ashley. Ash was a soldier with softer side that she didn’t let others see often. Aedan could picture her in his mind charging into battle with her white and pink armor shining and soon to be splattered with the blood of their foes. That image caught in his mind and he knew what he had to do, making his way over to the armor customization area that had been added to his cabin.

No matter how hard he tried it seemed like it wasn’t enough; single stripe, 10 stripes, none of it seemed to fit. Because none of it was really _Ashley_. Ash was bold and stood out with the way she carried herself with complete confidence. A piece of her would always be with him in his memories even though he can’t see her. The thought passed through Aedan’s mind almost unnoticed but when it did he knew exactly what to do.

He got a lot of strange looks from his squad members the first time he went out in the new armor. Aedan only had to say ‘pink was hers’ for Garrus to understand the sudden change. The Normandy’s crew got used to it after a while but everyone else would stare. He was aware of the looks he got because of his armor, mostly confusion. It stood out no matter where they went. White camouflage pattern on bright pink armor. Pink and white. Ashley’s colors.  
Aedan didn’t care. His armor was now like another piece of Ashley. The gunnery chief still helping to protect him.


End file.
